Sunset Picnic
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: I wrote this for the black sun week last year but I was too stressed out to get it out in time and I decided to take the fic week challenge on twitter I decided to pull this out of the dusting in my computer. I hope you guys enjoy it!


Author note: I know I'm astronomically late months late, but I've been stressed out, and I've been focusing on school, and it shows since I got most of it paid for anyway on to the story, I own nothing by my plot RoosterTeeth has that honor.

It was chaos in the kitchen. I had just finished my homework when I heard the yells and screams of pure frustration. And I went checked. There was flour and random ingredients splattered everywhere I swear I could hear Scarlet screaming obscenities somewhere in the distance. As well as a running shower. It looks like an explosion happened and Neptune sat on the stool looking around dumbfounded. All signs pointed to him as the remains of the broken flour bag were resting at his feet.

"Jeez Neptune could you be anymore Klutzy? Tonight, is supposed to be perfect, and I swear you are purposely messing things up for me." I could feel my irritation rising, Neptune may be my friend, but no one is this clumsy!

I had the day I wanted to spend with Blake all planned out, but I first need to stock the kitchen before I even consider setting it into motion, but it's all contingent on Blake saying yes. And she could easily say no to the whole thing with these chuckleheads around.

" You act like she can resist you." Neptune stated as he was dusting off his clothes.

"During the festival anytime, she watched us. She was super focused all over you. She even blushed when you pointed to her." I could almost slap Neptune in the back of the head. You would think of the fact he has tried to get the attention of both yang and Weiss? Both complicated women and no-nonsense who can kick his ass if you really screw up. The easy-going smile and the nonchalance considering he was covered in flour when I told Blake we would meet at the apartments few hours from now.

"That means nothing, Neptune. She's a complicated woman. Clean this up I'm going to try to convince Scarlet to come back, and I going to promise you can't help I could ask Sage for some fashion advice, but I don't want to push my luck right now I'm in the middle of a time crunch. I got a few hours to make sure everything is perfect that I'm perfect too."

Fine fine. If you are really that nervous, I can help with making you look like a hunk that can win Blake's heart. I wasn't sure if Neptune was completely understood how important this whole thing was for me. That I want to move things forward with Blake, but I can't do that if I look alike a hot mess or worse, I can't show what I could be for her.

Neptune picked the broom and dustpan cleaning up the kitchen.

I go upstairs to hear Scarlet ranting and raving to Sage, who was trying to read a book on his bed.

"That blue-haired moron! How do you rip the bag in half it has a tear hear sign? How could he be this dumb come on!" Scarlet was stomping away from me he was pacing back and forth without looking.

Sage noticing the door open lowered his book, looking me right in the eyes the look of annoyance very clear.

"Sun! Finally, please talk to him." Gotta love Sage he's as blunt as an ax to the head. He was already back to reading his book.

"Finally, you're here can you please tell me that you will never have me and that robin haired doofus in the kitchen once again."

"I'm sorry I forgot how clumsy Neptune can be. I promise I will pull my weight on the snacks and foods."

"Thank you at least. You can apologize for your mistakes. Now come on we got work to do." Scarlet, in his usually expressive way, was already out the door and in the kitchen telling Neptune to get moving with the clean-up.

"Don't worry Sun, i'll help you look good for your date later. I know its been stressful this week you need to make a great impression with the girl you like right."

"Thanks, Sage I really need the help don't want to look like a clown or like a moron in front of her."

"I know I know i'll get the best selections out later hopefully Neptune has taken a quick shower by then. "

Knock knock

I could feel my nerves spike a little, but I take a deep breath. I take a harsh grip on the basket in my hand. It had everything would need for this to go perfectly. Sage and Neptune helped me pick this out. And I had a blanket just in case. I can do this she does like me, and I really like her dusting my shoulder and opening the door

She was a vision of beauty. I felt myself lose my breath; she was casually dressed; she was wearing deep navy jeans and orange ruffle shirt short sleeved with some cleavage show with a bow.

Hiya Sun are you ready to go?

"Yeah, let me get the basket do you got the blanket?" Honestly, if she didn't bring it I already

"Yeah. Now, where are we going?"

"Well, I thought you might like a picnic."

"That sounds nice, thanks Sun, for the surprise. It was really sweet of you." The smile on her face made the stress and begging earlier worth it. That smile made my heart warm, and the blush on my face hard to hide.

"I know it's been hectic lately I thought you would like someone doing something nice for you. For a change."

"Well, I appreciate it usually I feel like I have to be the peacekeeper on my team it just nice to know someone wants to just enjoy the day you know. "

"I get it sometimes with the guys I get the same feeling that the team it was the hectic day today and it doesn't help the fact that we have finals to look forward to next week and Neptune has been losing focus even when I 'm doing drills and Sage can focus sometimes but he can be just as spacey as Neptune. Thinking of other things. "

"I can relate half the time Weiss thinks she's above studying or wants to do alone. Ruby wants to study but can lose focus if Nora is around. And yang is always off doing her own thing. It sucks because there is individual, and team combat final exams. And if we aren't all working together and in sync, we won't pass. So, feeling chaos all around you, from people you care about? Is something I know too well these days." She said with a smile.

"Would you like some sparkling grape juice? I have some cups in the basket ?"

"Yeah, I would love some. "

Pouring her glass of juice. She looked freer like she had been dying to tell someone about her issues but couldn't. Offering her a sandwich which she took and was eating it was nice to just talk to her, and it feels as natural as breathing.

The Sun was setting around us. Blake touched my face. Looking deeply into my eyes. Leaning into kiss me and I kiss her back. Wrapping my arm around the middle of her back. Letting her go I knew I had to ask.

"Blake, will you be my girlfriend?"

Soft kiss on the cheek ",of course I will. How could I say no?"

Final Note: I felt the need to finish this because I know I feel the need to write something anything to relief. As well to allow something to be written this month because I won't have time this month or the next the stress of my class is overwhelming, and I won't have time more taxing then something this quick to write. I want to so desperately to update my other works, but I keep getting flamed, so I don't want waste energy on that.


End file.
